


Bad For Each Other

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Anger, Angst, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: He's only made things worse. Now the fight is bigger than he ever expected.
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Blake Moran, Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord, Elizabeth McCord/Nadine Tolliver
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	Bad For Each Other

Nadine is cool nearly to the point of dismissive to him when they meet up with her in California. It’s a big city and they use it as their base of operations for a week while on the west coast and for one week, Nadine is part of the team.

For one week, Blake later realizes, Elizabeth doesn’t knock on his hotel door.

She knows what he’s done, what he _keeps_ doing despite Henry’s ire. She was, after all, the one he’d run to with his tail between his legs, but she never says a word to him outside of professional context for that entire week, never a comment about how obvious it is the relationship still exists.

For the entire campaign, Henry shows up randomly, often in the wee hours of the morning, and Blake knows it’s to try and catch them in the act, but they’re too clever to get caught though sometimes it’s a close thing.

After November, after the returns come in and Secretary has become President-Elect, he and Henry find a truce. The reality is Elizabeth will need them both. Being president is a level of isolation that will drive her to madness and they both know it.

They all know it.

=

Blake freezes in place in the rotunda on Inauguration Day when Henry and Elizabeth walk in and Nadine is at their side. It isn’t her presence that startles him, no, it’s the way she pins him back with her eyes, triumph swirling in them as a half-smirk twists and lifts the right corner of her lips.

A smirk of victory. A victory that has nothing to do with taking an oath of office.

He may not be banished, once and for all, from DC, but he’s clearly being replaced in Elizabeth’s bed.

It takes until three to get Elizabeth alone.

“Are you screwing Nadine?”

It’s the same smirk. The same shade of lipstick. “Jealous?”

“What about Henry?”

She leans into his chest, toying with the buttons of her blouse as he stares down at her face. He’s unable to miss the way her breasts move as she breathes. “I have four years before Henry will do a damned thing now.” She catches him around the back of his neck and pulls their mouths together, hot, and hungry. “I’m free to do whatever I want.”

He can’t do this. Of course, he’s told himself that before. “Elizabeth, wait.” He grips her shoulders.

Taking his wrists, she pulls his hands to her breasts, catching her lower lip between her teeth. “Bla-ake. I need you.”

She’s manipulating him and he knows it. They both know it. But it works because he lets it work. Pulling her face back to his with a hand twisted in her hair, he turns them and walks her to the bathroom just off the Oval and then presses her against the wall. “We shouldn’t.” He whispers against her mouth.

“You know you want to. Or did Henry manage to take your balls away after all?” It’s mean, it’s angry, and it tells him so much about what she’s wanting.

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, please.” She reaches for his tie.

The move is practiced now. He bends down, swiping his palms up her thighs to her ass, shoving her skirt up as he goes, and then he lifts her, turning so she’s seated on the counter. “I promised myself I’d stop.”

“Promises were meant to be broken.”

“We promised Henry this was over.” He squeezes her thighs, pushing them apart so he can press between them.

“If you truly meant that you wouldn’t be working here now.” Her hands start on the buckle of his belt and before she’s done speaking, her hand is pumping him. “If I truly meant it, I wouldn’t be sitting here.” She leans in, lips brushing against his ear. “If I truly meant it, I wouldn’t have brought Nadine back.”

He feels himself twitch in her hand and knows she’s about to comment, so he takes control, shoving two fingers into her depths and making her swear. “I hate sharing, you know that.” It’s the truth, despite their ongoing situation. He’s always hated that eventually she always returned to Henry. “You think I’ll be willing to watch you fucking someone else now too?” He presses his thumb to her clit, circling it so she doesn’t have a chance to answer. When he feels the first flutterings of her walls around his fingers, he pulls free and then slams himself home, dragging her ass off the counter so he can leave her with a reminder of him the rest of the night.

They have a long night ahead of them, a dozen balls plus the process of getting started with the job at hand. He’s going to spend the night watching her on Henry’s arm acting like a couple in love and he wants to know she can feel him with every move.

She arches back with a moan and he leans in, biting her breast hard enough to leave a mark. When she comes, he stills within her, panting through until her head comes back up. “You didn’t come.”

It’s his turn to grin, his chin dips down as the corners of his mouth pull up sharply, the whole effect he can see in the mirror leans closer to a sneer. “I’m not done with you.” He hauls her back to her feet hard, spinning her so she’s bent over the counter before she has a chance to stumble. Her stilettos put her at the perfect height…

He shoves her underwear down and swipes two fingers into her slit, pulling them back drenched before he begins fingering her ass. He can still remember the day she’d admitted this was something Henry was never interested in- a part of her that was just for him.

Once the sounds she’s making tell him she’s ready, he pushes in, fists gripping her hips as he takes what he needs.

“Make me come again.” Her voice is pinched, close.

“No.”

The sound that follows is pained.

“And don’t you dare do it yourself.” He pulls her backward just enough that she needs both hands to keep her balance. “I’m the one in control. Say it, Elizabeth. I’m the one in control here.”

“Fuck off.”

He slams hard into her, making her cry out. “You won’t get to come. I’ll leave you hanging and then make sure you can’t sneak away to finish off yourself. You’ll spend the whole night distracted by it.”

“You’re in charge.” She pants it out over and over. “Please let me come again.”

He knows they’re bad for one another, but there’s something to this part of it, to this rage, that he seems to need. He comes hard, pulsing into her and then he pulls away quickly and turns her back around. Her face is flushed, mouth open and he kisses her again.

And then he backs away, pulling his clothes back into place. “Remember who’s in charge here.” He pulls the door open to return to his desk as her words filter over his shoulder.

“At least Nadine doesn’t pretend it’s about love.”

The words make him almost trip in his confident stride, but it’s that the Oval isn’t empty that does the trick. Seated behind the Resolute desk with her legs crossed provocatively, causing her own skirt to slip dangerously high on her thighs, is Nadine. That triumphant smirk still in place.


End file.
